Rurouni Roleplay
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: What started out as messages after reviews has become...this. I simply ask that you read it to understand


_**Hey. It's been a while, and since work and dA have left me so busy; I gotta post something on this site.**_

_**So, recently, Kenshinotaku and I had been doing a roleplay with the Rurouni Kenshin cast. So let's get started. Here's where it all began;**_

**Rurouni Roleplay**

-Spots Kenshin over shoulder, walking out onto patio in swim trunks, and passes Warlord at the table-

Kenshin: Oro?

Warlord Darnell: Guess who I'm writing?

Kenshin: Not Miss Kenshinotaku! Hasn't this one been tortured enough, that he has?

Warlord Darnell: She's actually very charming. Much like Megumi and Kaoru. I would have a hard time getting some enjoyment in the morning without her.

Kenshin: Can this one not go swimming without hearing more about Miss Kenshinotaku? Especially considering how you two got this one high on Marijuana. This one didn't even get the taco.

-Yahiko walks past-

Yahiko: I thought you were going swimming with me and Sanosuke? You're sitting here looking over that thing.

Kenshin: Speaking of Sano, this one wonders where he is, that I do.

Warlord Darnell: Him and your little brother are having their latest shouting match in the front yard.

-pauses music-

Sanosuke: YOU DON'T FREAKING DESERVE MEGUMI, CONSIDERING HOW YOU'D TRY AND TAKE A PICTURE TOGETHER. DO YOU WANT TO HAVE HER SOUL TAKEN AWAY FROM HER?

Takahiro: THAT'S JUST A DUMB SUPERSTITION!

Warlord Darnell: -turns around- WILL YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING IN THE YARD, YOUR SCARING THE NIEGHBORS, AND MISSING OUT ON POOL TIME!

Kenshinotaku: Lol I love you kenshin...that's the whole reason your being tortured besides I never expected so many chapters. Awwww that's so nice of you warlord! I might borrow kenshin(or sano)from you soon^^

-Warlord Darnell looks up from school laptop, seeing Sanosuke standing behind-

Sanosuke: Her again? Doesn't the little miss know that Kenshin's afraid of her

-Spots Kenshin in Green Room-

Kenshin: this one will not do another chapter, that I won't

Warlord Darnell: The last one you did was tell a war story. It's not so bad. At least we aren't physically torturing you.

Kenshin: This one will not go into another chapter, that I won't.

-Takahiro walks in from Nurse's office, Megumi's lipstick-kiss visible on cheek

Takahiro: Come on out Onii-sensei. She isn't even at Warlord's school

Kenshin: Seeing as Megumi is here, this one is content in hiding in the green room, that I am

You see what I have to deal with when the Cast follows me around.

lol, I can take them off your hands if you'd like.

Kenshin: No, anything but that!

Kenshinotaku: Your so mean, and to think your my fav character...guess Sanosuke is next.

Sanosuke: What?! Kenshin!

Kenshin:-gulp-Fine...

Kenshinotaku: YAY!-grabs Kenshin through the computer-

Kenshin: Aaaah!

If the others give you trouble then I'll teach them a nice good lesson.

-Himura Takahiro notices-

Takahiro: Onii-Sensei!

-Takahiro runs through to computer, bounces back-

Takahiro: Onii!

Kenshinotaku: No, kenshin-sama is mine!-hisses at takahiro-

Kenshin: Yours?! Since when?

Kenshinotaku: since I pulled here-laughs evilly-

Kenshin:-backs away slowly-you scare me

Kenshinotaku: you should be scared when I'm not acting like this

-Megumi walks in-

Megumi: Takahiro-chan, why are you crying out for Ken-San?

Takahiro: Kenshinotaku-san took him

-Megumi snatches away laptop, begins to type-

Megumi: Why did you take Ken-san?

Kenshinotaku: because he's mine.

megumi: no he isn't!

Kenshinotaku: yes he is

Takahiro:-takes laptop and types-give back my brother!

Kenshinotaku: no

Kenshin:-takes kenshinotaku's computer-SAVE ME!

kaoru:-comes out of nowhere and takes laptop-give kenshin back!

-Gets laptop back-

Warlord Darnell: Follow Kaoru-san's order and give Kenshin-dono back

Kaoru: What he said

Takahiro: Give me back Onii-sensei; please?!

-takes computer-

Kenshinotaku:-sigh-okay

Kenshin: it was that easy?

Kenshinotaku: yeah I don't feel like arguing...but first-gives kenshin big hug and pushes through computer-

Kenshin: oro?!

Takihiro: onii-sensei!-hugs-


End file.
